Montrez-leurs l'anneau, Frodon
by EmilieKalin
Summary: {Un Bonbon ou Un Sort du Collectif NoName} L'anneau, révélé aux yeux de tous, essayera de trouver un cœur à corrompre.


_**Ce texte fait suite à l'événement**_ **Un Bonbon ou Un Sort** _ **du**_ **Collectif Noname** _ **.**_

 _ **Ce sort m'a été donné par**_ **UnePasseMiroir** _ **, avec comme contraintes:**_ **un texte de plus de 500 mots et le verbe frémir au moins une fois** _ **. J'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Montrez-leurs l'anneau, Frodon**

* * *

« Etrangers venus de Terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblez ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leurs l'anneau, Frodon. »

Ainsi avait parlé le seigneur Elrond. Ainsi l'anneau avait été mis à la vue de tous. Ainsi son pouvoir de corruption avait essayé d'être à l'œuvre.

Un à un, l'Unique les testait, les tentait, serpentant dans leur cœur pour le noircir. Mais tous n'étaient pas si aisément manipulables. Mais des proies, il y en avait.

0o0o0o0o0

« Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon »

Le maître des lieux n'en voulait pas de cette anneau, pas ici, pas à Imladris. Même si les Elfes avaient prouvé durant les siècles passés qu'ils étaient résistants à son attraction, l'Unique restait un danger, bien trop grand pour son peuple.

Il n'avait pas foi aux Hommes. Une rancœur restait en lui, lui qui avait été là lorsqu'Isildur avait préféré écouter la voix de l'Ombre au lieu de jeter le bijou dans l'abîme flamboyant de la Montagne du Destin.

Ni foi aux Nains, toujours occupés sous terres. Même si Gimli, fils de Gloïn avait fait preuve de résolutions. Vaines.

Le Hobbit l'intriguait, lui qui avait pu l'amener jusqu'à Foncombe sans paraître trop affecté. Enfin, il lui semblait… peut-être qu'il se trompait.

Mais tous devaient être au courant, s'unir, et détruire cet anneau. Il en allait de la survie de la Terre du Milieu. Il resterait inébranlable sur ce point.

0o0o0o0o0

« Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon »

Gandalf redoutait le moment où l'anneau serait mis au milieu de tous.

Lui qui était parmi l'un des plus sages et puissants de cette Terre du Milieu, il en avait peur. Si peur, que chez le Hobbit, il n'avait pu le ramasser. L'attraction était trop grande, le toucher aurait été trop dangereux. Il ressentait vivement la noirceur de cette relique. _« J'utiliserai cet anneau en souhaitant faire le bien… mais à travers moi, il pourrait atteindre un pouvoir trop grand et trop terrible à imaginer. »_ Oui, il avait bien fait de le laisser sur le sol de Frodon, et laisser ce dernier le ramasser.

Observant le conseil, le magicien gris notait les regards, les comportements, les paroles de chacun, évaluant les potentiels candidats de cette quêtes. L'Homme du Gondor ne semblait pas être la personne adéquate…. Son discours sonnait corrompu.

Oui, le pouvoir de l'Anneau était encore grand. Trop de cœurs pouvaient être encore assombris.

0o0o0o0o0

« Montrez-leurs l'anneau, Frodon. »

Legolas frémit à la vue de l'anneau. Tant de maléfice et de noirceur s'en dégageaient. Cela lui rappela Mirkwood, envahie de la même ombre, du même mal. Il devait faire en sorte que cette relique soit détruite, et au plus vite.

Car il s'est senti si mal lors des paroles noires que Mithrandir avaient prononcées pour démontrer la puissance du mal. Tout son être s'était contracté, à l'instar de tous les Elfes présents.

Quelle idée de vouloir s'en emparer avait pris le fils de l'intendant du Gondor ! Et qui plus est, il rabaissait son ami, le traitant de simple rôdeur !

Legolas sentit la colère lui étreindre le cœur…

0o0o0o0o0

« Montrez-leurs l'anneau, Frodon.»

Le Nain était sceptique à la vue de cette…breloque. Un anneau si simple, comment pouvait-il être si dangereux ?

Il fallait le détruire ? Rien de plus simple, un coup de hache et l'affaire serait réglée ! Quelle n'était pas sa surprise en étant repoussé en arrière avec violence et sa hache brisée, en morceaux éparpillés autour de l'anneau, intact.

Soit, on devrait le porter à la Montagne du Destin. Mais pas dans les mains d'un Elfe. Il en était hors de question, tout le monde savait qu'on ne pouvait avoir confiance dans ce peuple aux oreilles pointues !

Gimli sentit son cœur être broyé par une haine farouche…

0o0o0o0o0

« Montrez-leurs l'anneau, Frodon. »

Devant lui, l'anneau. Le Mal luisait dans l'éclat du métal le composant. Rien n'émanait de bon de lui. De cela, Aragorn en était sûr. « Il n'a qu'un seul maître. »

Une phrase, entrainant la révélation de ses origines, et une salve de regards, tour à tour selon les personnes présentes, fiers, surpris, choqués, suffisants, haineux.

L'ancien rôdeur commençait à être agacé par les paroles et le comportement de l'homme du Gondor. Boromir ne faisait qu'étalage du sacrifice des soldats de la Cité Blanche… Aragorn sentait comme un reproche, comme s'il était un roi se cachant de ses obligations.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, car il n'était pas question de cela…

0o0o0o0o0

« Montrez-leurs l'anneau, Frodon. »

« Cela est donc vrai… » chuchota Boromir dès la vue de l'anneau. Le Fléau d'Isildur était là, il a été retrouvé. Une lueur de convoitise s'était allumée dès lors dans son regard.

« Un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor »… « Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir » … « Mais que sait un rôdeur de ces choses-là ? » … « Un descendant d'Isildur »… « Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, et n'en a pas besoin » … « c'est de la folie »

Toutes ses paroles devinrent perverties, ayant le goût du Mal, voulant influencer son auditoire du bien-fondé de ses arguments. Arguments qui n'avaient comme but de prendre et utiliser cet anneau, pas le détruire comme le conseillait cet Elfe se cachant dans sa vallée !

Sûr de lui, de la force qui coulait en lui, il ne serait jamais plié par Sauron, il en était convaincu. Il saurait l'utiliser à bon escient. Oui, il défendrait le droit du Gondor sur cet anneau !

Il ne se rendait pas compte que son esprit était déjà rongé par la force de l'Unique…

0o0o0o0o0

« Montrez-leurs l'anneau, Frodon. »

Frodon se sentit mal au moment où il s'était séparé de l'anneau. Le savoir, là, au milieu de tous, et non caché dans sa poche. Comme cela l'effrayait.

Ce qui l'effraya aussi, c'était de comprendre que les paroles du Seigneur Elrond étaient justes, car il sentait. Il sentait l'attraction du bijou sur lui. Insidieusement, l'anneau s'infiltrait déjà en lui.

Il était lié à lui, comme le prouvait la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsque Gimli tenta de briser l'anneau, le faisant frémir violemment. Une douleur sourde, au plus profond de lui, lui faisant comprendre une chose.

Qui se confirma par la suite, en comprenant que la querelle qui suivit les paroles des uns et des autres n'était que la cause de l'influence de l'Unique.

Cela lui parut l'évidence. Il était le Porteur de l'Anneau. Le seul.


End file.
